Promises to Keep
by Laurie-ky
Summary: The Sentinel. Slash. Jim/Blair. Kincaid. Violence and rape fantasy. Every man has his day in court;it's Kincaid's turn for his terrorist attack of the PD. He's watching the witnesses during his trial. Beta'ed by T. Verano, written for Moonridge 2007.


**Promises to Keep**

During his trial, Kincaid sat ramrod straight at the defense table, where he faced charges from the takeover at the Cascade police station. He considered himself to be a prisoner of war, not a criminal. He knew he would be found guilty and returned to prison. He didn't intend to stay there, though. The Sunrise Patriots had many members who, when the time was right, would do their duty to free him and his men.

Then Blair Sandburg was called as a witness. Kincaid focused his attention on him as Mr. Natural swore his oath and answered the questions put to him. There were amused whispers in the courtroom when Sandburg described how he had taken out one of the Sunrise Patriots by hiding in the bathroom and knocking the man out with the stall door.

Kincaid allowed his mind to wander to a scene where Mr. Natural was back in the men's room, but he wasn't there to wash his hands. No, he pictured Blair Baby on his knees in front of him, sucking Kincaid's cock. He'd called the hippie-boy his men had captured 'Mr. Natural.' And why? It was because 'Lieutenant' Sandburg from Narcotics, as he'd introduced himself, looked to be a natural at sucking dick. Kincaid had thought so at the time; and staring at the kid's full lips today, he still thought the same.

Sandburg concluded his testimony of the events of that day. The cross examination didn't reveal anything new about his witness statements except to showcase how Sandburg had thought fast on his feet and lied as quick as he could form words. As Kincaid observed him in the witness chair, he played back the memory of grabbing the boy off the desk where he was sitting with his hands taped together and his feet dangling. He had pulled the kid up against his own body, so close he could breathe on Sandburg's face.

He'd decided to take Blair Baby along as a hostage, and when they were in the clear, to have some fun with him. He didn't know if he would have kept him, probably not; but he would have experienced that mouth, yanked on those curls and fucked his ass. Kincaid had learned to enjoy fucking punks when he had served time in prison. He couldn't stand queers, but he enjoyed fucking a punk. It was a known fact that if you were the one doing the fucking, then _you_ weren't a fag. It amused him to know that if Sandburg were ever sent to prison, he would be somebody's bitch by the end of the day.

Later that afternoon, as the last witness, Ellison gave his testimony. Now there was a cop Kincaid truly loathed. The big detective was responsible for getting his two men captured, the men whose release was the reason for the takeover of the police station. The cop was also the one, along with Sandburg, who was directly responsible for Kincaid's capture. And that damn helicopter ride. He would never forget the humiliation of dangling over the water and land, desperately clutching onto Ellison's leg so he wouldn't fall to his death. Ellison was a formidable enemy; Kincaid would give him no mercy if they crossed paths again, but would kill him as soon as look at him.

After Ellison's testimony was concluded and he moved to the public seats, Sandburg came into the courtroom from the witness room and sat next to him. Kincaid turned sideways in his chair and watched the two of them as the trial came to the day's stopping point. He speculated about what he was seeing as Ellison leaned into the kid, touching him. Blair Baby was so close he could practically climb into Ellison's lap, and the way he kept stealing glances at Ellison was just disgusting. Still, if he were Ellison, he'd fuck the punk's ass too; just because he could, and because the kid obviously wanted it.

Court was over for the day, and before he was led back to his jail cell, doing the shuffle walk all ankle-manacled prisoners are forced to do, he watched those two talking quietly together while they headed out of the courtroom. Ellison's hand was hovering around the small of Blair Baby's back, and Sandburg kept touching Ellison as they moved to the exit_. _Yeah_,_ he sneered, they were both fags. The two of them were almost out the door when they both turned around and looked back at him. Ellison's steady gaze seemed to say that he'd be ready for him, next time. Sandburg made eye contact, then looked away and moved even closer to Ellison. Yeah, he figured Mr. Natural had got the message when he'd manhandled the kid during the maneuver to the roof to catch the helicopter for their retreat.

As they pushed through the door, Kincaid made a promise that when he was free again, as the leader of the Sunrise Patriots, he would find them and finish what he had intended to do during the siege. It would be for the cause, of course, but he would enjoy killing Ellison -- and then he'd take his little boyfriend and fuck the shit out of him.

It would be something to think about during those long prison days that were coming.

The End


End file.
